Nouvelle vie
by Watery shizume
Summary: Kanda surveillant et vivant avec Allen va bientôt revoir son ami d'enfance Tiky qui a un ami qui s'appelle Lavi... Je suis nul pour les résumé et sinon venez lire... Je vous avertis: gros Ooc! gros Ooc! Kanda va être ooc et l'histoire n'est pas réellement lier au manga.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino... Hélas j'ai pas tous ces bishos pour moi. Sinon l'histoire tangue entre deux niveaux d'écriture (elle est vieille et je ne me souviens plus de ce que je voulais écrire pour la suite donc après que j'aille tout mit je ne pourrais plus la continuer je crois... ) Entre soft et légèrement hard (plus tard le soft yaoi, Kanda est un gros Ooc rose bonbon avec des sentiments et aucun mur de glace mais sinon je crois que j'ai bien recopier ce que je voyais des personnages...  
 **Commentaire:** Des commentaires ou des reviews sur ce que j'écris ne serait pas de refus pour que je puisse m'amélioré dans mes prochaines fics. Merci d'avance.

* * *

Un jour, ou plutôt, dans une magnifique soirée, un jeune homme se promenait dans une rue sombre à la recherche de l'un de ses amis qui s'était égaré du chemin qu'il prenait d'habitude. Il fouillait, il jetait un petit coup d'œil à toutes les ruelles qui touchaient à la route principale. Il courait, il courait vraiment du plus vite qu'il pouvait mais les ruelles était nombreuse. Il était seul et courait comme un dément très inquiet pour son ami d'enfance qui était en retard pour le retour a la maison.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit suspect, il ralentit et se retourna, il entendit de nouveau se même bruit, comme quelqu'un qui gémissait, il revint sur ses pas et regarda dans l'une des ruelles, il y vit son ami plaqué a un mur de brique tenu au poignet par une seul main, le chandail relever, le jeune homme était en train de se faire donner du plaisir par un mec qui semblait aimé le voir prendre de l'excitation.

« - L… aaaa… Lâche moi… je… gnn… je te… hnnn l'ai… dit… on… haaa… est… plus … ens…  
\- TA GUEULE! Ta gueule et laisse-moi te donné du plaisir…  
\- Hey! Pauvre con! Il t'a dit de le lâché!  
\- Hein!? Huuu! »

Notre protagoniste comprenant que si il n'avançait pas dans les cinq prochaine seconde, son ami allait se faire violé par l'homme qui le maintenait. Ses jambes avaient avancé tout seul et son corps avait agi étrangement tout seul. Il avait donné une sacrée droite au gars qui était en train de violer son ami. Il descendit le chandail de son ami et le réveilla en lui prenant le poignet, il remonta son propre pantalon. Les deux amis se mirent à courir tous simplement au loin vers la maison. Le jeune homme qui avait été violé avait refermé son jeans et avait suivi notre jeune homme. Lorsque son ami s'était arrêté, celui qui allait se fait violé s'était arrêté proche de lui et s'était penché se mettant les mains sur les genoux essoufflé, l'autre avait fait la même chose.

« - Sérieusement, Allen, tu commences a m'exaspéré… Ca fait la troisième fois en un mois! UN MOIS! Avant ça allait c'était juste une fois par mois mais là… »

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler était notre jeune homme qui courait tout à l'heure, ses longs cheveux noirs qui volait au vent derrière lui, il les avait laissé lousse sous la vitesse ou il était partit. Un magnifique jeune homme qui faisait du Kendo d'autre art de l'épée à ses heures, ce qui était et qui se tenait bien en forme. Il se releva après avoir repris son souffle, ce qui était beaucoup plus rapide que son ami qui ne faisait que draguer des jeunes hommes de passage et restait assied sur son q le reste du temps ou devait aller soit à l'école.

« - Désolé, Kanda… Merci… J'ai encore perdu mon cell… Il… Il m'a fait peur… Pourquoi j'ai sorti avec ce mec déjà?  
\- Pour me fait chier! Juste pour me faire chier! Voilà pourquoi… je te l'avais dit de pas le faire que ce type était qu'un détraqué. J'ai des amis tu sauras et l'un de mes amis a déjà sorti avec ce type…  
\- Lâche moi… attend… tu as des amis gay?  
\- Ouais… Il était chétif avant mais il a grandi d'un seul coup… Il était intimidé mais là tout le monde le trouve canon. Je peux avouer que cela fait une grande différence depuis qu'il s'entraine avec moi au gym…  
\- Tu regardes des mecs toi?  
\- Heu… »

Le blanc avait un sourire taquin et sadique. Notre noiraud s'était mis à rougir d'un coup puis il avait frappé derrière le haut de la tête de son ami. Il regarda ailleurs gêné.

« - Là n'est pas la question… Tous ce que je voulais dire c'est que si il n'aurait pas eu sa poussé de croissance, il serait à ta place…  
\- Ma place?!  
\- Ouais, a la place du gars chétif qui se fait presque violé à tous les mois… par son ex.  
\- Il est comment ton copain?  
\- Toujours " malade "… Il n'aime pas l'école, il est rendu grand et fin, les cheveux presque de la même couleur de sa peau… Ha non je me trompe avec Cheryl attend… Il a les cheveux brun mi-long… Grand, mince et élancé… Il… porte souvent des trucs lâche et des pantalons noir, c'est nul alors qu'il s'est fait un torse d'enfer…  
\- J'en ai la preuve tu es gay…  
\- NON! »

Il s'était mis a marché vers leur maison ayant vérifié au préalable que personne, surtout ce type, ne l'avait pas suivis, il s'était mis a causé, Kanda c'était arrêté prit dans ses souvenirs, il avait même sourit en se souvenant du dernier souvenir qu'il avait de son ami, car il ne le voyait plus depuis un moment car il l'avait reluqué lors d'un entrainement au gym où le garçon en question avait enlever son t-shirt.

Pendant que j'y suis, j'avais commencé plus tôt le fait qu'Allen était un petit volatile… Mais! Il y a un raison derrière cela, il s'exclamait le fait qu'il cherchait " le grand amour " ou encore " l'âme sœur " qui était en fait celui qui serait capable de le faire hurlé de plaisir avec simplement son " doigt " ou avec SES doigts.

Notre ami, Kanda, avait beau lui parlé et reparlé encore et encore de ce que c'était le véritable amour il semblait être sourd car notre petit noiraud ne parlait que d'une femme et d'un homme, notre noiraud était un introverti, gay lui aussi mais il ne peut pas encore se l'avouer, il est gay mais ne le voit pas encore qu'il regarde plus l'entre jambe des hommes que les poitrines d'une femme. Notre petit Kanda était, est et sera surement toujours un petit borné, mais on le trouve mignon quand même. Notre cher ami Kanda avait réagi au fait que son ami avait dit qu'il était gay, il était rouge, Allen ne savait pas si s'était de colère ou de gêne. Kanda se tourna et se remit a marché étant un peu frustré par ce que lui avait dit son ami, qui le suivit peu après ayant eu peur de son ami pendant quelque seconde.


End file.
